This invention relates to an interlocking device for preventing the opening of a cover for an enclosure for a switch or circuit breaker, and more specifically it pertains to an interlock for preventing the cover from being opened while the switch is in the ON or closed circuit position.
Switch apparatus of various types such as circuit breakers have been contained within enclosures in a manner well known in the art. The enclosures are normally provided with handles that are operatively connected to the enclosed switch for actuating the switch to the OFF or open circuit position when the cover is to be opened. It is common for these handles to include a latch interlock feature that prevents the cover of the enclosure from being opened when the handle is rotated to its fully ON position. In some instances, however, it may be desirable to lock the cover when the handle is not in its full ON position. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in the art of switch enclosure interlocks.